Conventionally, an inner rotor-type motor like one described in JP-A-2006223024 is widely known in which a rotor is disposed in an inner circumference of a stator. More specifically, there is known a motor which comprises a state and a rotor disposed in an inner circumference of the stator, the motor comprising covers which cover axial end portions of the motor and a motor casing which covers an outer circumference of the motor (that is, an outer circumference of the stator), wherein the stator is press fitted in the motor casing.
In addition, in general, in inner rotor-type motors (hereinafter, referred to simply as a “motors”), there is known a so-called frame-less motor in which there is provided no motor casing which covers an outer circumference of the motor (for example, refer to JP-A-9-149567, JP-A-9-219950). More specifically, there is known a motor which comprises a stator and a rotor disposed in an inner circumference of the stator, the motor comprising brackets which cover axial end portions of the motor, wherein axial end portions of the stator are fixed to the brackets.